El verdadero poder de Ra
by Jadden Yamilet
Summary: Joey, Kaiba y Yugi son la reencarnación de los Dioses Egipcios. Dartz a regresado exigiendo venganza, sin embargo una nueva obsesión nacerá a medida que se va interesando mas y mas apoderarse de cierto rubio que a todos embelesa. Kaiba y Atem tendrán que dejar de competir entre ellos si desean rescatar a la persona que aman. El destino de la Tierra está en sus manos.
1. Chapter 1

Alo, soy Yami Red Eyes y soy nueva en el sitio, esta es una pruebita que estoy haciendo... -

"No deberías subestimar lo que te presenta la vida, lo que conoces pude ser más de lo que se deja ver a simple vista"

Egipto 18:30pm

El sol de Egipto poco a poco se hacía menos perceptible dando lugar a una calurosa noche que cubría ya la ciudad del Cairo. Las calles se iluminaban con las llamativas luces de la ciudad y los habitantes se preparaban para regresar a su casa o pasar la noche con amigos en algún bar de turistas. Cerca del rio Nilo un puñado de turistas acampaba ignorando a los muchos arqueólogos que investigaban sin descanso la misteriosa desaparición de la famosa tumba del faraón Atemu.

Este acontecimiento sucedido ya hace un año, había atraído a todas esas personas y a algunos avaros ricachones en busca de las desaparecidas cartas de los dioses egipcios y los artículos del milenio. Muchos se habían rendido pero aquella noche ese grupo perseverante dirigido por un magnate estando casi 6 metros bajo tierra había dado con algo fuera de sus más locos sueños.

\- mira, es una nueva inscripción nunca antes vista.-tocó el gran muro que estaba agrietado y a punto de colapsarse.

-es increíble, tratare de traducirlo.- leyó la inscripción en voz alta- vuestras almas viajan solas en la oscuridad, retiraos ahora o la luz jamás la curiosidad la amenaza se alzará y la vida conocida se desvanecerá. No hagas enfurecer la voluntad de los Dioses o se alzaran a la destrucción final.

Un sonido hueco hizo sacudir el inestable lugar.

-¡aah!, !vámonos de aquí, este lugar me da un mal presentimiento!.

-es verdad, me está dando miedo.

A punto de salir una voz sosegada detuvo su partida-nadie abandonara esta investigación hasta encontrar los artículos del milenio.

\- habló de forma autoritaria aquel elegante hombre con cabello largo y pálido que lo hacían ver algo gentil, sin embargo sus ojos de dos colores desaparecían toda percepción sobre el magnate.

-¡jefe, este lugar está a punto de derribarse, debemos actuar o todos aquí pereceremos!.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron gélidamente y un aura maligna lo rodeo rápidamente, se acercó al muro y posó su mano derecha sobre las letras.

\- ¡Nefilim gran criatura de la oscuridad, bríndame tu poder para liberar el sello que posa en esta trampa espiritual. Atemu tu enemigo se ha burlado de ti, confíame tu voluntad para dolor y agonía hacerlo gemir!.

La piedra comenzó a teñirse de negro y un fuerte olor a sangre se percibía en el aire. Pronto todos sus seguidores comenzaron a desesperarse, gritaron sumergidos en el terror cuando notaron que todo comenzó a colapsarse.

La gran piedra se agrietó más dejando un hueco que dejaría la entrada a un solo hombre y el magnate aprovecho para entrar sin vacilarse sellando todo escape al instante.

A pesar del poco oxigeno y el ambiente sofocante, aquel hombre camino pavoneándose hasta el centro, con su antorcha iluminó donde un anillo de oro en forma de garra reposaba en una piedra tallada con otra nueva inscripción en ella. Estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, leyó los símbolos en voz alta para tratar de entender más aquella nueva habitación y articulo.

\- El hermano gemelo del Oricalcos descansa aquí, su poder pertenecerá al que a los Dioses encarnados pueda dominar. La vida y la muerte le pertenecerá y un único gobernante renacerá.

Su cuerpo temblaba en ansiedad y un poco de locura se podía apreciar, si era verdad lo que la piedra ponía, él obtendría su venganza y al mundo reclamaría. Pero no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con los Dioses encarnados y su poder.

-habla de las cartas de dioses egipcios pero, esas cartas desaparecieron con la destrucción de este templo, ¿Cómo podre yo…- pero antes de poder ponerse a reflexionar alzó la vista a los murales que iluminó con el fuego; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su expresión asombrada no se hizo esperar.

Sobre aquellos murales las figuras de los tres dioses egipcios estaban talladas con toda majestuosidad, Obelik El atormentador, Slifer el dragón de los cielos y el poderoso dragón alado de Ra-¡no puede ser!- sus ojos se posaron en las tres figuras que estaban grabadas bajo cada uno de los Dioses. -¡esas personas, no pude ser!- el dibujo grabado del faraón Atemu había sido tallado bajo la figura del sorprendente dragón de los cielos, así como la figura del sacerdote Seth bajo el invencible Obelisk y sorprendentemente bajo el dragón del sol se hallaba grabada la de un esclavo parecido al tercer duelista reconocido del juego de monstruos. Se despabiló después de unos momentos y afiló la mirada descifrando lo que aquellos dibujos querían decir. -ahora entiendo; los mortales nacidos bajo la protección de los Dioses son en realidad los Dioses encarnados. Entonces las cartas de los Dioses no eran más que las llaves que abrían los recuerdos y los mundos del pasado y presente, la llave; el poder de los verdaderos Dioses Egipcios se hayan dormidos dentro del espíritu y cuerpo de estas tres personas.

Retornó sus pasos hasta el anillo de oro del centro, lo tomó sin dejar de hablar en voz alta y sonriendo altanero.-los antiguos cuerpos se han visto renacidos, los nuevos Dioses residen en ellos: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler jajaja.

Casi cegaba sus ojos cuando al ponerse el anillo comenzó a brillar y su voluntad fue más grande cuando sus planes comenzó a alardear.-¡gran bestia de la oscuridad, gracias por brindarme el poder que necesito, el faraón se revolcara en su tumba cuando haga mío el poder único de la unión de los Dioses!. Llevare hasta tu templo a estas tres personas y sus almas y cuerpo me pertenecerán jajajaja.

Sus risotadas hacían eco en el lugar, el estupor se había vuelto su mínima preocupación con lo animado que estaba. Una serpiente curiosa presenciaba el nacimiento de la nueva amenaza y el aura maligna lo rodeaba nuevamente, sentía que esta vez su reinado no sería detenido.

-¡no te lo permitiré!-un brillo y un fuerte viento repentinamente alteraron su festejo y del rompecabezas tallado en el faraón, la figura transparente de Atem apareció.

De repente todo fue nublado y ambos poderes, bien y mal, chocaron. Un fuerte estruendo acabo por lanzarlo hacia la pared y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntándole su anillo se hizo desaparecer.

-¡oh no!-el tricolor se frustró

-¡jajaja los encontraré, y con el poder de sus almas yo me quedaré!.-fue lo último que el faraón escuchó antes de que decidiera salir de su prisión y acudir al lugar donde Yugi se encontraba.

-no te lo permitiré- Atemu se había decidido.

Ciudad Dominó 12:00 am

A Yugi una pesadilla lo atormentaba; corría de una persona con un hacha que lo amenazaba; el camino era afilado y rocoso dificultando su paso. Repentinamente se vio acorralado y unas cadenas en sus manos y cuello lo ataron. Su cuerpo se paralizó al momento y unas gotas de sudor perlaron su cuerpo, gimió de terror cuando una silueta apareció frente al faraón con la intención de atravesar su pecho con un arma filosa

-¡Yamiiii!-gritó con estruendo y esta vez despertó de su sueño.-¡aaaah!- se sentó en la cama de un salto y respirando dificultosamente trató de recobrar el aliento.

-Esta es la cuarta vez que tengo esa pesadilla. Pero Yami está a salvo ¿Por qué lo veo indefenso?.- Se tocó el pecho, había parecido tan real.-Yami...

Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia ya que su cuerpo lo extrañaba, su mente no podía estar en paz, su alma sentía que algo le faltaba, en pocas palabras, se sentía vacio.

Universidad Todai 8:00 am

Los estudiantes estaban listos en el aula esperando al profesor. Era hora de historia la cual permitió que toda la feliz pandilla de aventureros se topara en esa clase.

-¡!Yugi!- una castaña le abrazó como saludo.

-buenos días Tea.

-no te ves muy bien ¿acaso no dormiste?.

-si, es solo que un mal sueño me despertó, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-no deberías comer tanto antes de dormir-comentó un alto moreno con peinado en punta cuando entro al salón.

-uaah…si Yugi no debiste comer tanto-un rubio adormilado le seguía la conversación.

-miren quien lo dice, ¿y a ti que te paso?-ahora un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda preguntó.

-creo que yo también no pude dormir bien uaaah.

-uy si tu cuando no.-Tristan siempre tan elocuente.-hasta parece que durmieron juntos.

No sabían porque pero ese comentario los hizo enrojecer, se miraron las caras y negaron con premura.

-es una deducción que solo podría salir de unos fracasados.-entro Kaiba erguido con soberbia.

-¡Kaiba!- dada la sorpresa de los presentes ¿Qué hacia Seto Kaiba ahí?.

-tu ya no venias a la escuela. ¿hoy no tuviste nada mejor que hacer?

-eso no es de su incumbencia torpes.-tomo un asiento no muy lejos de ellos.

Eso si que había sido una sorpresa. El profesor no se hizo esperar más, todo mundo se sentó en su lugar y con respeto guardaron silencio.

-antes de empezar quiero que le den la bienvenida a un alumno de intercambio, viene desde Egipto. –todos estuvieron expectantes- Atemu Yami, pasa por favor.

-¡Atemu!- casi gritaron al unisonó, hasta Kaiba se sorprendió un poco aal verlo entrar.

"Lo sabía".

Unas miradas escépticas, la tradicional precentación frente a toda laa clase y despues todo transcurrió con normalidad, al menos para el resto de los demás alumnos sin relación con el recién llegado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Atemu?.-Joey se apresuró a preguntar una vez terminada la escuela.

-si, pensé que habías descansado tu alma en paz, tú sabes- no pudo aguantarse más Tristan.

-lo siento amigos pero, es que no podía aguantar más las ganas de verlos de nuevo.

Había sido una escusa pero no quería preocupar a nadie.-utilice magia antigua para que mi cuerpo se manifestara.

Kaiba no lo creyó, había algo más aquí. En cuanto supo de un estudiante de intercambio desde Egipto no perdió el tiempo y fue de inmediato a averiguar por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡que bien!, ¡Ahora si podremos convivir todos juntos sin que intercambiemos cuerpos Faraón!-el pequeño era el mas ansioso y feliz de todos.

Rieron por la actitud. Atem solo había ido a protegerlos, en especial a ese atolondrado rubio. Lo miró de lado aliviado de que estaba bien. Seto fue el único que se dio cuenta del gesto y por algún motivo no le gustó lo que había visto.

-entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros?-pregunto ahora una ilusionada Tea, siempre había estado enamorada del egipcio.

-no lo sé, pero si un tiempo.

-¡ah!, !espero que sea largo!.

-¡vamos a comer algo para festejar!-soltó el moreno alto entusiasmado.

-¡así se habla amigo, ahora sí hablas mi idioma!-al escuchar al rubio el faraón sonrió nuevamente.

-tu solo te la vives para comer glotón.-Tea lo reprendió.

entre risas e ironías partieron hacia una pizzería, todos emocionados con la llegada del veterano quién tambien estaba encantado de vovler a verlos.

Kaiba los miró con desaprobación pero no los siguió, se dio media vuelta y partió al lado contrario.

"Wheeler sal de mi cabeza."- Nunca quiso admitirlo pero el hecho de que molestara al rubio había sido solo para llamar su atención, que lo notara, que viera que existía, que no importaba si lo miraba con odio, solo quería que esos ojos se posaran en él y nadie más. Nunca se atrevió a entablar una buena y sana charla con el poseedor del dragón negro.

Rabia le había provocado en el pasado cada que Yugi y sobre todo el egipcio cruzaban sus ojos con él, cuando lo tocaban, simplemente cuando le hablaba, pero tenía que ocultar sus sentimiento ya que él era Seto Kaiba. Ahora que había regresado el faraón, no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo, no se permitiría volver a sufrir ese sentimiento que oprimía su corazón cada vez que los veía, no otra vez ese sentimiento, no otra vez los Celos; y como todo un Kaiba, haría lo que mejor sabía hacer: romper las reglas.

"Wheeler, ya no lo puedo soportar más, quizás solo así desaparecerá tu rastro de mi mente y por fin me dejes en paz".-suspiró-"maldición, Wheeler."

Ya tenía un plan y no sería bonito, al menos no para el cachorrito.

El día había transcurrido de una forma divertida. Habían ido a una feria cercana y todos habían pasado un grandioso tiempo como bienvenida al Tricolor más viejo. Tea se había aferrado al brazo de su nuevo compañero de escuela mientras que Yugi había sido el único que no disfruto del momento por sus celos. La mirada de Atemu nunca se despegó de la figura del rubio y los demás simplemente gozaban de las atracciones.

La noche había caído sobre ellos, las calles comenzaban a iluminarse poco a poco. La pandilla de aventureros caminaba hacia el punto de partida de cada uno. Duke tenía carro así que se ofreció a llevarlos a cada uno e iban hacia dicho vehiculo cuando al llegar al estacionamiento una voz fuerte y gruesa había captado la atención de la pandilla feliz.

-¡con que aquí estaban Dioses Egipcios!.- Miraron arriba un muchacho fornido de cabello castaño con una cinta blanca en la cabeza, una chamarra y pantalón de cuero café calzando botines blancos. Sus ojos rasgados cafés y tez apiñonada lo hacían ver intelectual y algo inofensivo.

Dio un brinco desde una viga del estacionamiento y calló de pie ante ellos. Por instinto Atemu dio un paso al frente como protección a los duelistas.

-¡¿Quién eres tu, identifícate?!.-gritó el tricolor mayor apuntando con el dedo índice.

-me dicen Drick y eh venido por los Dioses Egipcios.

-¡¿Dioses Egipcios?!.-la voz de todos había sonado al mismo tiempo.

-tal vez no lo sepas muchachito pero las cartas de los Dioses desaparecieron en Egipto, tienes información atrasada.-hablo en burla el mas rebelde de todos.

-te equivocas Ra, yo sé como traerlos de regreso. –mostró una carta de duelo con un extraño símbolo que parecía un universo con triángulos y números al azar, bajo la inscripción se leían jeroglíficos antiguos.

-¡oh no!-Yami se alertó ¿Cómo podría protegerlos? –¡al auto todos!.

-¡este es el poder gemelo del Oricalcos, este es el aro de Shimura!.-el extraño comenzó a recitar.

A todos los había tomado por sorpresa, un viento los hizo volar un metro desde su lugar al suelo cuando aquel alzo la carta en lo alto e hizo su activación sin disco de duelo.

-¡Escuchen Dioses Egipcios, al invocar al aro de Shimura, todos los monstruos y efectos que tenga mi baraja ya no son un juego y se convierten en monstruos reales. Ahora gracias a mi carta puedo rezar el cantico que hará que las cartas de Dioses se revele nuevamente de su ubicación y después llevare a los verdaderos Dioses a mi amo.

-¡¿de que está hablando?!-gritó Duke debido al salvaje viento.

-¡se ha vuelto loco!-gritó Tristan.

-!oh, cielos!.

-!gran aro de Shimura, permíteme ver lo que era imposible y despierta el poder dormido del infinito, que la luz y cielo se levanten y colapsen en este mundo. Slifer dragón de los cielos…!-un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que el faraón se agarrara con ambas manos y la apretara para tratar de disminuir el dolor

-¡Atemu!-Yugi y Tea gritaron preocupados

-!…y oh poderoso Dragón alado de Ra...!

-¡aah!-al decir eso ultimo el rubio también se agarro fuertemente la cabeza sin poder hacer nada y se arrodillo en el piso.

-!…manifiéstense ante mi poder y que su esplendor deslumbre mi ser!.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!- Joey fue el primero en soltar un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos dorados brillaron por completo y su cuerpo estaba iluminado de forma celestial, un rayo se elevó al cielo perforando el techo y en poco tiempo apareció la carta del Dragón de Ra frente a él.

-¡Joeeeeeeeeey!-Atemu gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡si!.-aquel sujeto tomó la carta punto de tomarl al rubio mientras el faraón actuó luchando por no traer la carta de Slifer ante él ya que también comenzaba a brillar.

-¡mago oscuro ataca con magia oscura!.- Sacó al mago oscuro y así apareció sorprendiendo a todos, sin disco de duelo y visto tan real.

Drick recibió un roce de esa magia oscura en su mano que tenia la carta de Ra y la dejo caer.

-Maldición.- llamó toda su atención.

-¡Ahora maga oscura aparece y combinen sus poderes!,! ataquen con remolino mágico!.

El ataque fue inminente. Nadie pensó que pasaría aquella tragedia, pero el faraón deseaba proteger a su rubio a toda costa y al ser reales los monstruos, el ataque había sido mortal; el corazón de aquel sirviente había sido atravesado con aquella brutalidad, la sangre salpicó a todos los ahí presentes y sus caras se paralizaron en horror, después todo había regresado a una tensa calma y la carta de shimura ardió en llamas desapareciendo ante todos y dejando el cuerpo inherte en el piso.

El faraón callo exhausto al piso pero antes de quedar inconsciente con sus últimas fuerzas miro al rubio que se encontraba desmayado en el piso a salvo, sonrió y después se dejo vencer.

-¡Yami!- Yugi fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió para ver a su faraón. Después Duke hizo lo mismo pero con Joey.

Un fuerte sonido hizo que todos voltearan-¡yo me llevare esto!-un tipo en motocicleta apareció en la escena llevándose la carta de Dios Egipcio y desapareciendo ante ellos.

La des concertación de todos no fue más fuerte que su preocupación por ambos chicos. Los subieron al auto de Duke y partieron rumbo a un hospital.

Corporación Kaiba 23:00pm

-¡Seto!-un acongojado pelinegro había entrado apresuradamente.

-¿que sucede Mokuba?.

-Yugi y Joey están en el hospital.

-¡Que Wheeler está en el hospital!, ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

-a mí también me acaba de llegar la noticia.

-¡lo que me faltaba!- salió del edificio rumbo al hospital.

"ese idiota siempre preocupandome tsk, Juro que si alguien lo lastimó, habrá querido no haberse metido con las cosas de Seto Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

"Tal vez hoy me duela, pero mañana solo será un recuerdo"

Capitulo 2.-Los recuerdos.

**Hospital General de Domino.**

El ensordecedor llanto del infante había llenado de felicidad todo el mundo de la nueva madre que se mostraba radiante. Un nuevo ser había nacido. Los doctores felicitaban a la familia y los abrazos y buenos deseos llenaban sus fantasías.

Aquella felicidad se veía ignorada en la habitación de la par, donde una castaña y un pequeño tricolor llamaban angustiados para el faraón despertar. Lo primordial era que recobraran la conciencia y Duke y Tristan cavilaban con impaciencia.

Junto a él un bello rubio dormía ajeno a la angustia de sus amigos.

_Despertó debido a un sonido de cascabeleo, pronto reconoció que no estaba en Domino, sintió el ambiente sofocante y aun más la oscuridad escalofriante. _

_Dio un salto cuando la serpiente de cascabel le saltó encima._

_"!Aaah!"- se apartó con destreza-"!¿pero que es este lugar?!"._

_La sorpresa lo estaba matando y aun mas cuando miró sus ropas grisáceas y percudidas, vio su piel un poco mas obscura aunque no había mucha iluminación y sin embargo resplandecía por alguna razón, además unos preciosos brazaletes de oro adornaban sus brazos._

_Tomó una antorcha que apenas y brillo dejaba y caminó por el lugar descalzo y sin nada. Pronto la escritura egipcia pudo reconocer y un miedo incomprensible lo comenzó a poseer. _

_"!¿Egipto?!"_

_Ahí mismo una gran piedra se movió con estruendo y el muchacho cayó al piso con gran desconcierto._

_"!Jonouchi!"_

_El faraón lo tomó de la mano y su cara acarició lentamente para tratar de calmarlo, acercó tanto su rostro que casi podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios. El rubio se sonrojó y el nerviosismo de su rostro no se ocultó, sus miradas chocaron, una confundida y otra apasionada._

_"!¿A..Atemu?!, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"-se atrevió a romper el momento._

_Soltó una exhalación resignada y se separó con tranquilidad. " estamos dentro de tus recuerdos"_

_"!¿recuerdos?!,!¿a que te refieres?!"_

_"Ah"- suspiró-"Joey, en este lugar eres conocido como Jonouchi, este es tu templo, la verdad es…que tu eres el mismísimo Dios Ra"._

_"¿Dios Ra?, te…te has vuelto loco ¿verdad?"_

_"Eso quisiera, pero me temo que no es asi. Déjame explicarte.-"hizo una pausa desesperante-" El antiguo faraón, mi padre, me contó una vez que yo había nacido bajo la protección del Dios de los cielos y que en cuanto yo estuviera listo el poder del gran Dios se manifestaría; nunca supe como despertarlo, sin embargo años después los sacerdotes me notificaron que dos personas mas habían nacido bajo la protección de dos Dioses. Pensé que sería un riesgo si ellos llegaran a caer en manos equivocadas y me vi en la tarea de buscar su identidad. Descubrí con el tiempo que el gran sacerdote era el protegido de Obelisk el atormentador y el hijo de un humilde sirviente era el protegido del Dragón alado de Ra, ese eres tu Jonouchi"_

_"!debes estar bromeando!"_

_ "no, tienes que entender que esto no es una broma Joey"_

_"¿pero entonces por que estoy aquí?"_

_"Cuando supe que eras tú, tuve que encerrarte en este lugar. Perdóname Joey, pero si algún enemigo te encontraba o incluso el mal de Bakura lo hacía, nuestro mundo se habría destruido en ese entonces. El Dios Ra es muy poderoso pero también muy peligroso"_

_Joey entristeció, se miró las manos y de nuevo replicó "Entonces yo morí en este lugar, solo y sin conocer nada del mundo"_

_"No es del todo asi. Yo venia con frecuencia a verte y acompañarte" –tomó su mentón para que las miradas se encontraran-"Además mande muchas veces a Seth para que te llevara a conocer muchos lugares bajo su protección y cuidado"._

_"!¿Seth?...a Kaiba!"_

_"quizás lo que hayan vivido en esta época es la causa del porque te insulta tanto"_

_"mm debe ser eso pero, si son mis recuerdos, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada mas?"_

_"Tus recuerdos deben estar bloqueados con magia antigua como a mi me pasó. Poco a poco recordaras, no te preocupes, Jonou" ._

_Los largos dedos del tricolor se enredaron juguetonamente entre los cabellos dorados, acercó nuevamente su labios a los del rubio paralizado._

_"¿A..Atemu?"_

_"no te preocupes Joey, yo te protegeré"_

_Y fundió aquellos labios en un beso pasional._

-¡Wheeleeeer!-la desesperada voz de Tristán había hecho reaccionar violentamente al joven de cabellera dorada haciendo que del susto cayera al piso.

-que manera de despertarlo- ironizó un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

-Ya el doctor dijo que estaba fuera de peligro y que su pulso estaba estable, asi que despierta ya bella durmiente.

-¡Ay!, ¡Tristan, pudiste haber sido mas sutil!- le gritó encolerizado.

-pues si pude pero no.

El mayor de los tricolor también despertó, miró al rubio discutir mientras sus recuerdos repasó; estaba a punto de sentir aquellos labios de nuevo pero su amigo moreno fastidió sus deseos, sin embargo sentenció que pasaría de nuevo y esta vez en la realidad.

-¡Yami, estaba tan preocupada!-la castaña lo abrazó y su semblante suavizó.

-estoy bien Tea.

Yugi también se alivió.- _Que bueno que estas bien._

-a todo esto ¿Quién era ese tipo?, y ¿por qué dijo todo eso?.-Duke no encontraba explicación.

-lo mas sorprendente fue que Joey y Yami comenzaron a brillar.-comentó la castaña recordando lo que había pasado.

-¡asi es, y la carta del Dragon alado de Ra apareció!, yo no se ustedes pero eso que dijo no me pareció tener algún sentido!.-el moreno hablaba de nuevo.

-llamó a Joey, Ra- Yugi deseaba participar.

El faraón no los quería entrometer, deseaba salvar al rubio sin que se pudiese saber, asi que formuló una teoría.-seguramente estaba tratando de robar esas cartas, pero se dio cuenta que yo ya no las poseo y utilizo esa carta tan rara para que YO llamara al Dragón alado y nos protegiera.

-entonces, ¿tu llamaste al dragón, faraón?-Joey cuestionó.

El viejo Tricolor asintió y todo mundo ahi le creyó.

_¿Lo invocó? –_el ojimiel recordó su sueño y en la parte del beso se descolocó y sonrojó-_entonces esa visión era solo un sueño.-sus labios toco.-vaya Joey oficialmente estas enloqueciendo._

-aun así debemos tener cuidado.

**Ciudad Dominó. Avenida principal.**

_-_¡Ahh!, ¡Seto, ve mas despacio!.

-no seas exagerado Mokuba, solo sujétate fuerte.

-¡pero Seto!, ya te pasaste dos luces rojas.

-eso a quien le preocupa. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, además tengo el dinero para despedir al oficial que ose detenerme.

La velocidad no había disminuido, el pelinegro se aferraba al asiento mientras el Mercedes Benz plateado corría desenfrenado. Un pensamiento suicida había abordado la mente del menor y al mismo tiempo la interrogante lo inquietó.

_¿Por qué Seto esta tan ansioso de ir a ver a Yugi?_

Pero se equivocaba, era al rubio extrovertido a quien realmente buscaba y de repente un fuerte golpe en la capota casi lo saco del camino.

-¡aaah!.

-¡maldición!.

Y frenó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Seto?!.

-no tengo idea, pero lo averiguare ahora mismo. Mokuba, quédate en el auto.

Al salir algo raro sintió, el ambiente pesado y la falta de gente le daba un mal presentimiento, miró la capota pero no visualizo nada.

-No eres nada observador Seto Kaiba.

El castaño se giró sobre sus talones y miró tras de si un hombre joven con uniforme. Parecía ser un militar pues su expresión sanguinaria no podía ocultar. Alto ,rubio albino y ojos cenizos azulinos, lo miraron con dureza y se cruzo de brazos frente a su presa.

-¿Quién eres?.

-llámame Kille.

-y , ¿se te perdió algo?.

-yo diría que ya lo encontré. ¡Vendrás conmigo Obelisk!.

-¿Obelisk?-cuestiono con sorpresa.

-¡Setó!-lo que le faltaba, el hermano inoportuno se acercaba.

-¡Mokuba, no vengas!

Una extraña carta el militar alzó con su mano izquierda- ¡contempla el grandioso aro de Shimura!- y nuevamente un fuerte viento los aventó unos metros.

-¡¿Seto,que esta pasando?!.

Kaiba se cubrió un poco los ojos con su brazo para tratar de ver.

-¡Ahora todo lo que creías un juego de niños se hace realidad!, ¡Kaiba, trae ante mi a Obelisk el atormentador!.-y comenzó a recitar-_gran aro de Shimura, permíteme ver lo que era imposible y despierta el poder dormido del infinito, que la luz y cielo se levanten y colapsen en este mundo, Obelisk el atormentador, ¡Manifiéstate!._

-¡aaaaah!-la cabeza del castaño comenzó a atormentarle y el empresario se agarró la cabeza esperando calmarse.

-¡Setoooo!.- su hermano corrió hacia él viendo que brillaba.

-¡pero que molestia!, ¡Desaparece!-alzo otra carta pero con la mano derecha-¡atácalo mi Guerrero Dai Grepher!.

Y la vida de Mokuba se veía su final, se paralizó tanto cuando el guerrero apareció tan real, amenazante, gigante e invencible.

_¡¿Un holograma?!_

No se arriesgó en averiguarlo, Kaiba tomó toda su fuerza luchando contra el punzante dolor en su cabeza y rápidamente un pensamiento concluyó.

_¡Si de verdad son reales!_

Elevó su carta favorita_-_¡Ataca Dragón de ojos azules!.

A milímetros de que el guerrero atravesara al pelinegro, una joven y hermosa mujer albina de bellos ojos azules apareció de la invocación del Kaiba mayor. Impresionó a todos cuando al enemigo sin esfuerzo destruyó, sin armas, sin poder, únicamente sus manos desnudas y nada más.

-¡¿Qué pasó?-Kille se desconcertó.

Mientras tanto los ojos desorbitados del empresario brillaron con fuerza, un rayo se elevó y la carta de Obelisk el atormentador apareció en escena.

-¡jajaja por fin!-gritó Kille y trató de apoderarse de ella dejando de lado a la doncella.

-¡no te dejaré!. –de inmediato la hermosa mujer una barrera formó para protegerlo.

-¡Kisara!-sin pensarlo su nombre se le escapó con dificultad.

La mujer le sonrió.- no te preocupes Seth, recuerda que yo siempre estaré junto a ti.

-Kisara.

Los recuerdos lo invadieron, viajó cuando la muerte de la chica la persiguió en el lejano Egipto. Seth lloró por ella aquella vez y a pesar de que la quería, no era lo mismo que amor.

-¡basta ya!, ¡Obelisk pertenece a mi amo!- liberó otra criatura mas fuerte que el ojos azules o en este caso, Kisara.-¡elimina a ese molesto dragón y al pequeño estorbo también!.

La criatura se lanzo sangriento.

-¡Seto, si es esto real, dale mas poder a ojos azules!.-Mokuba sugirió en un chillido.

-¡no tienes por que decirlo!, ¡Kisara, te combino con mi carta fortalecimiento de alas de dragón!.

La chica brilló con intensidad y de un solo golpe a la bestia dio final.

-¡no!, ¡no puede ser!-Kille se frustró.

Seto casi perdía el conocimiento pero Kisara lo tomó suavemente del rostro.-no debes rendirte.-le dijo y depositó un beso en su frente brindándole poder. El empresario se puso de pie, sus fuerzas habían regresado y gritó con fuerza.

-¡dragón blanco oji azul!, !Elimínalo!.

La chica puso un semblante mas serio y de sus manos formo una bola de energía que lanzó sin contratiempos. Lo extraño fue que el villano no se defendió y el ataque directo le dio.

Las luces y el viento cesaron. Los muchachos se acercaron algo desconfiados, lo que vieron no les gustó en lo mínimo, aquel hombre sin costado derecho y piernas sufría lentamente en agonía.

-¡Seto!-el menor casi vomitó.

-jajaja –todavía rió escupiendo sangre-aunque me derrotaste no te salvaste, logré que invocaras tu llave y me refiero a la carta de Obelisk el atormentador, ahora no tardaras mucho tiempo en caer.

-¿que quieres decir?, ¡responde!.

-Kaiba, tu eres el Dios Obelisk. Cuando activo el aro de Shimura solo podemos invocar tres monstruos reales pero para mi desgracia yo no poseía uno mas fuerte que tu dragón ah, me confié. No solo es invocar por hacerlo, hay que saber elegir cuidadosamente ahg, ahg. Kaiba, tú y los otros Dioses pertenecen a mi amo, pronto se doblegaran.

-¿otros Dioses?.

-asi es, los Dioses egipcios y tu conoces muy bien a los otros dos ah, no tienen oportunidad. Te sugiero que vayas despidiéndote de ellos jajaja ahh.-fue su ultima risa y falleció.

Seto hizo una mueca y recogió la carta de Obelisk.

-Seto.-su hermano lo llamó pero no logro que rompiera su concentración.

_¿Dioses? Ja, no me hagas reir, pero…- _miró la carta de ojos azules que poseía en su mano-_si Kisara estaba aquí y este dolor de cabeza es real entonces puede que..._

Abrió los ojos exagerado y una visión lo segó de la realidad.

_En un gran almohadón se encontraba, embistiendo a un muchacho que gemía y gritaba, su piel sudada y expresión excitada daba entender que en verdad lo disfrutaba._

_"¡ah Seth!"_

_"¡Jonou, mi Dios Ra"_

Y a la realidad regresó.

¡¿Que fue eso?! –se preguntó. Tenia otro problemita por las imágenes recordadas, lograron que su entrepierna despertara.- ¡yo y….Wheeler.!

Recordó entonces a donde se dirigía y entro a su auto nuevamente seguido de Mokuba.

-Seto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

-no lo sé, pero ese faraón me aclarara muchas cosas.-aceleró.

**Hospital general de Domino.**

La visita había terminado, el doctor sugirió reposo por el raro dolor de cabeza que los acongojaba de vez en cuando, ya no era tan fuerte como la primera vez pero no podían irse sin sentirse bien. Mañana seguramente se les habría pasado y serían dados de alta. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Atemu su vista fijo en su compañero de cuarto. Esa piel parecía que brillaba con luz propia, tan tersa, tan apetecible y esos cabellos largos de oro algo alborotados dejaban apreciar su rebeldía natural, aun mas esos rosados labios siempre lo tentaron a besarlo, el faraón suspiró por aquella cuadro.

_Jonou_

Cerró los ojos recordando sus preciosos ojos melados, imaginó una escena en su cabeza en donde ambos se amaban, se juro que ahora que tenía su verdadero cuerpo en la realidad aquello lo daba por hecho. Ya deseaba escuchar a ese extrovertido duelista gritarle su amor y hacerlo feliz.

-¿estas despierto faraón?-la voz que anhelaba escuchó rompiendo el silencio.

-si, pero por favor llámame Atemu.

-Atemu, hay algo que no me queda claro; si tu llamaste al dragón alado de Ra ¿Por qué brille yo?, ¿y por que fui yo el único que perdió la conciencia?.

El egipcio se sentó en la cama y lo miró de reojo, ¿Qué podría inventar para no turbar su tranquilidad?.

-Joey, quizás mi energía te afectó ya que estabas muy cerca de mi.

-si, quizás fue eso. Oye, resuélveme algo Atemu, ¿en tu época había un guardián del templo de Ra?.-también se sentó en la cama y lo miró a la cara con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba.

El tricolor su dos pies en el piso apoyó y tranquilamente hacia el rubio se dirigió.

\- Joey -se subió a la cama de su compañero y acercó su rostro al del rubio hasta quedar muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¡¿A…Atemu?.-se puso nervioso otra vez.

\- ¿acaso tu ..?

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos muchachos miraron al mismo tiempo hacia esa dirección.

_¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- _Kaiba enfureció pues la posición en la que el faraón se encontraba lo comprometió. Echó su imaginación a volar y arrugó la cara celante.

Se apresuró a entrar y con su mano derecha al faraón azotó en el suelo.

Le había dolido el golpe-¡¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?!.

-me dijeron que unos perdedores habían dado al hospital y vine a verlo con mis propios ojos. Vaya que novedad, Wheeler, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.

-¡aysh!, ¡¿Qué problema tienes conmigo Kaib…!.

Al verse a los ojos la realidad se esfumó.

_Parecía un oasis, un lugar cerca del rio Nilo, algunos pájaros armonizaban el sitio y los pececillos saltaban de alegría. Aquel era un atardecer espectacular._

_"el cielo pinta una obra de arte, realmente es bellísimo"_

"es tan bello como lo eres tu, Ra"

"!ay, ya deja de molestarme con eso Seth!"

_Sintió como el sacerdote acercó mas sus cuerpos y lo tomó de la barbilla para cruzar mas sus miradas.- "pero es verdad, eres hermoso Jonouchi"._

_"exagerado"- aquellos centímetros se eliminaron, juntaron sus labios en un apasionado y verdadero beso._

_"te amo"_

Ambos tenían la cara roja, sus corazones se aceleraron de golpe y sus cuerpos temblaron levemente, deseaban tocar aquella piel delante de cada uno, el castaño se relamió inconscientemente provocando un estremecimiento para el mas bajo.

Yami enfureció sabia que ambos habían recordado algo que él ignoró.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Kaiba?!-rompió el momento afilando la mirada.

Por unos segundos no se inmutó pero al rato reaccionó. Enfrentó al egipcio con seguridad mientras se posaba frente al rubio para que no lo pudiera mirar.

-algun fracasado saltó a mi carro y me atacó. Sacó una extraña carta y después me dio una terrible jaqueca.

-¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡a nosotros también nos ataco un tipo raro y apareció el dragón alado de Ra!.-el oji melado se apresuro a comentar.

-seguramente frente a ti.

-¡¿Qué?, como lo sabes!

Mostró la carta del Dios egipcio.

-¡Obelisk el atormentador!-el rubio se impresionó

-Y no se porque pienso que el faraón tienes algo que ver.- fijo su mirada en los ojos violeta- Es muy raro que nos ataquen justo después de que apareciste. ¡¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que estés aquí?!.

También el oji miel lo miró algo decepcionado de que le haya ocultado algo.

El tricolor apretó los dientes, miró la expresión del ricachón y su dorado Dios expectantes, bajó la vista sin salida y comenzó a buscar una alternativa.

-¿Y bien?, ¡habla!.-perdía la paciencia.

-Yo…- pero no pudo seguir, una explosión fue detonada cerca de ahí.-¡tendrá que esperar!- cambió el tema y salió del lugar seguido muy de cerca de los demás.

Parado en el techo del edificio delantero, un elegante hombre miró la escena del cuarto. Una picara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y recargó su codo en su mano izquierda mientras se tocaba los labios con la derecha.

-Vaya que interesante. Ra es demasiado, como decirlo, provocador. Puedo ver que ha puesto a Slifer y a Obelisk a la defensiva. Me pregunto, ¿que descubriré cuando este en mi poder? Jajaja -miró la carta del Dragón alado que sostenía en su mano derecha.


	3. Chapter 3: La realidad

"El peor sentimiento es pretender que no te importa algo, cuando en realidad es lo único en lo que piensas".

**Capítulo 3.- La realidad.**

-¡AAAH!

El terror invadía a los transeúntes, el edificio comenzaba a colapsarse rápidamente llevándose a varios pacientes y docentes del lugar, pronto seria mas bien recordado como un cementerio.

-¡Yugi, ¿que es eso?!- Tea había descubierto un enorme y espantoso monstruo con forma grotescamente humana. Sus músculos morados no eran protegidos con piel y su rostro era cubierto con una máscara salida del mismo infierno. Muchos predijeron enseguida el apocalipsis del mundo y comenzaron a rezar mientras la policía llegaba y otros servidores de salvar vidas los apoyaban.

-¡eso parece ser el Invasor de Poder!.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿una carta de monstruos de duelo?!, ¡no puede ser!-Duke tenía razón, si se supone que eran hologramas ¿porque esa escena de horror se veía tan real?, sudó al tratar de alejar la idea de ser verdad.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haremos?!-Tristán mordió su labio mayor.

-¡miren allá hay otro!-la castaña señaló hacia el segundo edificio, un guerrero alado con piel grisácea, atuendos romanos y una gran lanza destruía lo que se le atravesaba en el camino.-¡es una pesadilla!-se quedó atónita.

El tricolor menor corrió despavorido hacia dentro del edificio, todo era caos por lo que ni siquiera la autoridad le prestó atención.

-¡Yugi, vuelve!.

_¡Faraón, Faraón….!-_su corazón dio un vuelco y palideció pensar solo en su pesadilla que daba fin al amor de su vida_-… ¡Atemu! _

Dentro la historia se complicaba más, la gente no sabía como su vida salvar. Grandes pedazos de loza caían sobre ellos llevándose sus sueños y deseos con ellos. Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar y el piso de sangre se comenzaba a pintar.

-¡parece ser un terremoto!- el veterano hizo su observación.

-¡¿siempre tienes que ser tan simple?!,¡si fuera cuestión de la naturaleza, la tierra estaría moviéndose!.¡Esto viene desde arriba!.

-¡miren! –Joseph alzo la cara al techo imitado por los demás. Una gran grieta se abrió sobre ellos y el cemento los iba a aplastar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kaiba tomó al ojimiel alejándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, algunas piedras lo golpearon en la espalda e incluso fragmentos de vidrio se clavaron en su piel.

-¡Kaiba!- sus ojos melados se acongojaron y sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del mayor.

-como siempre tienes que ser un despistado Wheeler.-contuvo su gesto de dolor reemplazándolo forzosamente por uno calmado. Joey se acercó a milímetros del mayor hipnotizado por la azulina mirada y a pocos segundos de degustar esos labios.

-¡no tenías que…

-¡Joey!,!¿estas bien?!.-el faraón se acercó tratando de apartar al entrometido empresario de tocar el rostro de su rubio y lo consiguió llamando por completo su atención.

-si, faraón.

-¡¿de verdad?, ¡¿no te….- su soberana mano estaba a punto de acariciar la mejilla del poseedor de Ra pero Kaiba detuvo su brazo y lo empujó haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Kaiba!.

-¡mira arriba!, tenemos compañía- endureció el semblante pasando por alto lo acontecido por esa vez.

A través del agujero que hizo la enorme grieta en el techo aquel guerrero alado los vio con ojos penetrantes, endurecido el semblante y ajeno a cualquier sentimiento, levantó su lanza y concentró su aliento en una especie de energía.

-¡es el ángel eclipse de oscuridad!-Yami sudó por la sorpresa.

_¡Eso quiere decir que alguien esta jugando con el aro de Shimura!_

La criatura chilló y la energía pronunciada lanzó con objetivo a darle al suelo para que cayeran y se separasen.

-¡Sal maga oscura!-llamó con voz firme.

La colorida rubia saltó a su llamado y contraatacó con magia oscura, fue terriblemente doloroso cuando la energía primeramente lanzada atravesó la cintura de la chica y la sangre los empapó.

Las pupilas del egipcio se dilataron y por un momento su respiración se trabó, no sabía que sus emociones se pudiesen debatir en cual dejarse sentir ante lo acontecido.

La alegre rubia había muerto al instante dejando su vista fija en un lugar perdido y estaba cayendo poco a poco ensangrentada y ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-¡maga oscura!.-reaccionó por fin y soltó la carta que empezó a arder en llamas hasta hacerse ceñir.

-¡no puede ser, es sangre real!

-jajajaja- dieron atención al que llegó flotando dentro de una esfera lucida, parecía una especie de campo de energía.-siempre has tenido lealtad y respeto a tus cartas faraón, pero debes darte cuenta, mientras el aro de Shimura este activo todos los monstruos son reales y con reales me refiero que sus muertes también lo serán.

_-_¡Dartz!_-_afiló la mirada amatista_._

-¡no puede ser, ya habíamos peleado con él antes!, ¡¿Cómo es que…

-¿regrese?, veo que te he sorprendido mi joven y pronta adquisición, me tomaré la molestia de explicarte querido Joseph…

Al escuchar esa palabra "adquisición" tanto Kaiba como el Tricolor se pusieron frente al rubio con los puños bien apretados y las mandíbulas tensas ya que lo estaba marcando como de su propiedad.

-cuando ustedes me derrotaron y el faraón salvó mi alma, regrese a Atlantis con mi familia y por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, pero pronto me di cuenta que algo en mi interior no lo estaba del todo, comencé a oir voces en mi cabeza y a ver criaturas demoniacas por todos lados, me volví violento y puse todo de lado, estaba a punto de enloquecer. Supe de inmediato que algo me estaba llamando insistentemente y al final cedí. –pausó para asegurarse que captaba toda su atención- fue cuando lo vi, mi destino, mi perdición, el Leviatan era solo una parte de la verdadera criatura de la oscuridad, de mi oscuridad porque yo soy el único vinculo que hay con el mundo espectral y este, solo yo puedo hacer que este mundo parta nuevamente desde cero, solo yo, aunque pierda la cordura en eso debo entregar este mundo a la verdadera criatura del mal.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Dartz?!-reclamó el veterano-¡la ultima vez dijiste que venias a alimentar al Leviatan para liberar este mundo del mal y vuelva a renacer Atlantis!, ¡ahora dices que quieres entregarle la vida de las personas de este mundo a una total criatura del mal!

\- no me sorprende tu ignorancia faraón, la imponente criatura de la oscuridad Nefilim me ah elegido para gobernar este mundo, yo les enseñare a amar y respetar a su prójimo, a vivir como se debe, a crear una nueva Atlantis con los poderes de la criatura Nefilim y la fuerza de los Dioses Egipcios.-miró al protegido rubio con interés- y ahora que lo pienso todo gran rey necesita de su reina, ¿no lo crees joven Wheeler? Jajaja

Ese comentario hizo que ambos rivales apretaran los dientes mientras que el despistado Wheeler trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡entréguense Dioses egipcios y juntos creemos un mundo perfecto!.

-¡¿Dioses egipcios?- Joey había sentido que todo encajaba y que aquel sueño en verdad lo revelaba.

_¡Entonces yo soy…!_

-¡usar los poderes del mal para hacer el bien, ja no me hagas reír!-Seto sacó sus cartas de duelo.-¡el mal no se elimina con mas mal!, ¡te voy a enseñar que no te debes meter con Seto Kaiba!, ¡ven a mi Criatura de Humedad!-a pesar de que había podido al dragón oji azul invocar no lo quería arriesgar.

-me temo que no es tan fácil mi estimado Kaiba; parecido al sencillo duelo de monstruos, aquí las criaturas que tienen un poder de 2550 o màs deben ser invocadas sacrificando dos monstruos de tu baraja a menos que tengan un efecto especial y se puedan invocar. Pero tu sabes lo que les pasa a las criaturas que son jugadas dentro del aro de Shimura ¿Qué pasaría si se sacrifican?, ¿te arriesgaras a mirar como tus preciadas cartas son eliminadas para siempre? Y lo que es mejor aun, ¿podrás soportar mirar como se retuercen de dolor por su muerte? Jaja esto no es un holograma Kaiba.

-¡maldición, mi criatura tiene 2800 puntos de ataque!

_¿pero entonces por que pude invocar a mi dragón la ultima vez?-pensó el castaño vacilante._

-mi ángel eclipse de oscuridad tiene 2550, ¿Cómo crees que la invoque Kaiba?

Los tres chicos sudaban desesperanzados, algo se les debería de ocurrir rápido o sus vidas podrían darse por finalizadas, mientras tanto los gritos de las personas sonaban a lo lejos y para la criatura destructora sonaba como festejo.

Yugi corría por los pasillos, agitado y sin preocuparse de su propia seguridad con un único objetivo en mente: a su amado faraón salvar. No pudo hacer nada por las personas que pedían ayuda, aunque se hubiera detenido nada podría hacer, si tan solo hubiese sabido del efecto de Shimura habría mandado a Kuriboh en su ayuda.

_¡Atemu ¿Dónde estas?!._

Y siguió con algo de miedo esquivando el edificio cayendo.

-¡ustedes me pertenecen Dioses egipcios!.

-¡esto no acaba aquí!-aclaró el mas alto de todos y su voz dirigió a los demás. -¡escuchen par de tontos, solo tenemos una oportunidad, podemos invocar solo a tres monstruos de nuestra baraja con puntos de ataque menores a 2550.!

-¡eso ya lo sabemos!

-¡silencio Wheeler!, podemos usar nuestras cartas de trampa y magia así que usemos buenas cartas de monstruos y después –miró al oji violeta- tu harás el resto, esto no me gusta pero si no lo hacemos juntos ese papanatas hará lo que quiera con nosotros, siéntanse afortunados de contar con mi ayuda.

-¡muy bien, lo intentare!.

-¡asegúrate de no echarlo a perder Wheeler!.

-¡aysh Kaiba, un poco mas de respeto!.

Le encantaba molestarle a pesar que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, sonrió de lado y su baraja comenzó a ver.

_Cuando terminemos con este payaso tendré que arreglar las cosas contigo Wheeler. _

-¡invoco a mi dragón lustre!

-¡yo al dragón Des Volstgalph!

-¡y por ultimo caballero Hayabusa!

Dartz levantó una ceja en intriga-¡¿acaso no lo ven?, sus patéticos monstruos son inferiores a mi ángel eclipse de oscuridad!.

-individuales sí, pero que te parece juntos, ¡fusiónense!-eso lo logró con su carta de polimerización (en el verdadero juego así no funciona jaja)

Así una nueva criatura formaron, "Caballero des lustre" lo llamaron y con ese gran poder en juego desaparecieron al ángel de Dartz en un parpadeo.

-vaya, de nuevo se turban mis planes caballeros, pero no festejen, aun me queda el monstruo que tengo atacando afuera llevándose todas las vidas que se están perdiendo.

-¡detente ahi!-alzo la voz Joey- ¡podemos atacar dos veces gracias al efecto de nuestro caballero!, !haber que te parece esto!.

Y al otro monstruo lo hizo desaparecer sin vacilarse y sin poder perder.

-¡eso, así se juega!- se emocionó con bulla pero la risotada del ojos bi-color lo callo de golpe.

Sus caras se pusieron más exacerbadas sin encontrar el por qué Dartz no se había podido alterar. Por instinto Kaiba se acercó más al chico atolondrado, definitivamente algo no le estaba gustando.

-ya cállate, ¿Por qué la risa?

-jajaja Kaiba, ¡ya has presenciado el grandioso poder del aro de Shimura!, como puedes ver, todo es real y los monstruos no desaparecen hasta que ganen o pierdan para siempre, ahora veamos, ¿por qué no hacemos un experimento?, ¿te atreves?, ¿que pasaría si destruyo, esta carta?.

El oxigeno había dejado de entrar en sus cuerpos, sus pupilas se dilataron desorbitantes y sus músculos se tensaron al momento, había algo que no los dejaba pensar y ese algo era que a Joey ya no verían mas. Dartz la carta de Ra sostuvo firmemente, mostrándolas a todos arrogantemente.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡oh sí, jajaja!. Como ven Ra esta en mi poder y es momento de tomar lo que me pertenece. Anda Dios Ra, ven conmigo y ocupa el lugar que tu destino a marcado a mi lado, ¿o prefieres morir lentamente delante de ellos?.- su mano estiró hacia el rubio petrificado.

Con esa última oración había afirmación todas sus sospechas, lo habían llamado Dios Ra de nuevo, tal ves era bastante despistado pero sabía cuando no estaban bromeando.

_¿y ahora que se supone que deba hacer?-_ninguna salida venia a él.

-¡infeliz!-Yami tragó saliva, lo ultimo que había querido es que el codiciado rubio supiera que el poder de Ra dormía en su interior, quería decírselo en su momento para no alterarlo pero ahora de seguro lo odiaría por no habérselo dicho antes, o al menos confirmárselo en la realidad. Le sería mas difícil ganarse su confianza.

-Ra, por lo visto te gustan los hombres humildes, de seguro reencarnaste asi para no llamar la atención, pero ahora que te he descubierto no tienes opción ya que poseo la llave a tu poder, mejor apresúrate y ven conmigo de una vez.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que sí, engreído?!- Joey gritó con algarabía.-¡prefiero morir!.

-vaya ¿eso quieres?, no me dejas otra opción, parece que tendré que obligarte.

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras de su boca en ese instante.-_ Poderoso protector del Sol y del cielo…_

_-¡aaaaah!-Joey calló al suelo sujetándose la cabeza._

_-¡Joey!-ambos acudieron a sus gritos._

_\- …te suplico que escuches mi llamado. Transfórmate en una orden de luz y manifiéstate ante mi victoria. Desata tus grandiosos poderes desde la profundidad para que se cumpla mi voluntad. Aparece en este mi deseo al escuchar tu nombre ..._

_-¡Dartz, ya basta!-pero el faraón fue ignorado._

_Los melados ojos comenzaron a brillar y una energía divina empezó a irradiar, aquellas dos orbes perdieron su brillo y su mente hipnotizada por el canto antes dicho. Solo faltaba terminar aquel recito y Joey caería en su poder -¡NOO!._

Yugi entró inesperadamente y se aventó contra Dartz fulminantemente. Había saltado con todo su espíritu hasta romper la esfera y el hechizo que procesaba.

-¡Yugi!

El rubio dejó de brillar e inconsciente de nuevo al piso fue dar, fue donde Kaiba lo tomó en brazos, puso sus orbes azules detenidamente por todo el lugar fijando por fin un desesperado plan y sin importarle la hazaña del tricolor menor salió corriendo con Joey.

-¡Kaiba!- el faraón corrió tras de él pero sus pasos frenó a la vez, Yugi estaba en problemas, chasqueó los dientes viendo como su rubio desaparecía en la oscuridad y regresó su vista para la pelea afrontar, no podía abandonar al oji violeta menor.

-¡entrometido!-arrojó al pequeño Mouto a unos metros del faraón.

-¡Yugi, ¿estas bien?!-levantó levemente su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-si porque pude encontrarte Atemu, me alegra que estés bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber.. ah-la caída lo había aturdido y sus reflejos había perdido.

-¡Yugi!-lo zarandeo un poco.

-¡vaya que oportuno!, Yugi el héroe aparece, pero es una lástima que solo haya venido a entregarme su poder de Dios egipcio, ¿no crees faraón?.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!.

-El poder de Slifer le corresponde a ese muchachito pero como tú decidiste venir hasta esta época el poder del dragón se dividió en dos. Tu tienes la llave pero Yugi el poder ya que corresponde a este tiempo. Y ahora que están juntos no podrás resistirte en traer el poder de Slifer ante mí esta vez.

-¡antes tendrás que atraparme!- sacó una carta- ¡ve Kuriboh!.-y la pelusita café apareció tratando de intimidar a aquel señor.

-jajajajaja,!¿que crees que vas a hacer con esa bola de pelos?!, ¡¿noquearme con su lindura?! Jajaja.

-no, pero puedo hacer esto, ¡combino a mi Kuriboh con la carta mágica multiplicación!.

Miles de Kuriboh llenaron el pasillo y más y más aparecían tapando la visión del ojos bi-color, algunos Kuriboh lo mordieron y nuevamente hizo su campo sobre de él, destruyó algunos que estorbaban su visión pero fue inútil ya que aparecían mas y mas dándole tiempo al faraón de llevarse a Yugi y escapar.

Tea y los demás miraron al castaño salir del hospital en ruinas con su amigo problemático en sus brazos.

-¡Joey!, ¡¿Qué le pasó?!-Duke y Tristan preguntaron en coro.

-¡¿y Yugi y el faraón?!.-la única chica se asustó.

-¡quítense estorbos!, si yo fuera ustedes me iría de este lugar antes que ese loco de Dartz venga.

-¡¿Dartz?!

-¡¿pero a ese demente lo derrotamos hace tiempo?!-la voz del moreno se hizo presente.

-si quieren no me crean, no me interesa fenómenos –Mokuba traía el mercedes benz ante él, puso al durmiente rubio en el copiloto y subió al volante.

-¡espera!, ¡¿A dónde te llevas a Joey?!

-con suerte lejos de ustedes- y pisó a fondo haciendo un rechinido con las llantas.

Segundos después llegó el faraón con el pequeño sobre su espalda alcanzando ver la partida del auto.

_¡No, no te lo permitiré!_

-¡amigos sigamos a Kaiba!.

-¿eh, pero que pasó?-Tristán pregunto.

Tea pronto se percató de su amigo caído-¡Yugi!, ¿Qué le pasó?.

-no se preocupen, él esta bien. Ahora debemos irnoso Dartz nos atrapará.

-esta bien, pero tienes mucho que contar.

-¡vamos rápido a mi auto!.

Subieron al auto de Duke a la persecución del presidente que encabeza el imperio corporativo tecnológico del duelo de monstruos.

La mansión resplandecía con la majestuosidad y el lujo que presume cualquier megalómano ricachón, jardines bien cuidados, estatuas exóticas y un gran portón, todo eso sumado a la colección de autos y el impecable comportamiento y desempeño de los empleados, un paraíso entre los humildes.

Estaciono sin preocuparse donde lo dejaba, pronto sabía muy bien que un sirviente lo acomodaba. Tomó a Wheeler entre brazos y lo llevó dentro de la soberbia estructura seguido del menor de los Kaiba.

-Seto, ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-ese psicópata de Dartz lo quiere en su poder y si cae en sus manos habrá mucha destrucción en el mundo y si no hay mundo no hay una corporación que manejar.

-¿entonces todo esto lo haces por la corporación?

-asi es.

Entraron a una espaciosa habitación, grandes ventanales dejaban apreciar la vista desde arriba del pomposo jardín, las cortinas claras y sedosidad al tacto, un piso marmoleado perfectamente pulido que incluso se podría comer en él.

Asi, entre las acogedoras sabanas de una gran y deliciosa cama fue que acomodó al rubio delicadamente esperando que sus sueños no se pudieran turbar.

Lo contempló entre castos suspiros, su hipnótico encanto había podido cambiarle ese perfil duro e impenetrable que tanto lo caracterizaba, esa lucida piel deseaba ser tocada y la complacería sin duda alguna o al menos eso era lo que a él le daba a entender. Su mano por inercia se acercó al bello rostro y acarició con sutileza aquella suave mejilla, delineo los labios y acercó algo su rostro, lo que siguió no lo esperó, unos brillantes y dorados ojos lo observaban haciendo que el corazón de Seto diera un brinquito por la sorpresa, esa posición tampoco ayudó, se había quedado estático por la vergüenza.

-Seth.-los brazos de Joey lentamente tomaron su rostro y le plantó un tierno beso cargado del mas puro amor a los labios del mayor.

Seto nunca pensó que su cerebro dejara de razonar, sus ojos en un principio se quedaron anonadados pero conforme sentía esa calidez fue suavizando su mirada.

Aquello le era familiar, ya lo conocía, si, reconocía ese sabor, esa textura, no podía equivocarse, aquellos labios ya le había pertenecido y los conocía muy bien. Relajo todos sus músculos y se dejo llevar por esa extasíes, cada vez más profunda, cada vez mas suya.

Pero al destino le gusta jugarnos bromas pesadas. El beso prosiguió por un largo rato y de un momento a otro, en un instante fuera de ese tiempo, los anteriores ojos enamorados del rubio se tensaron y su boca se detuvo en seco.

_¡Kaiba me esta besando!_


End file.
